peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 139
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08/09 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes Tracklisting to 00:32:19 21 August 1997 *Skynet: Hal (12" - Amorphia / HAL) Audio Blueprint ABPR004 *Sukpatch: Sea King (album - Haulin' Ass & Smokin' Grass) Slabco SLABCO 36 *Classics: Mr. Fire Coal Man (7") Studio One *Everton Blender: These Hands (split 7" with Tapper Zukie) Blend Them BLE 0001 *Ivor Cutler: The Carpet (album - A Wet Handle) Creation CRECD 217 end only *Finitribe: Chiller (12" - Flying Peppers) Infectious INFECT42T *Introspective: Antelope (12" - Antelope / 2nd Byte) Ignition Musik IGN 008 00:32:19 unknown show *'unknown '''drum and bass JP - ''"not much luck on the fax machine front" 00:38:29 26 August 1997 *Bass X: No, No, No (album - Happy To Be Hardcore) Evolution EVLP6 00:43:19-01:27:53 03 September 1997 *Stereolab: Miss Modular (7") Duophonic the current single *Heptones + Jah Lion: Mr. President (v/a album - Arkology) Island Jamaica *Justin Berkovi: Driving South (12" - Gravel Heart EP) Sativae TIVA011 *Aphex Twin: Come To Daddy (Mummy Mix) (single - Come To Daddy Remixed) Warp WAP94CDR *Dawn Of The Replicants: Diggin' Bear (session) back announced only *Band Of Pain: Acid (v/a album - Four Years In 30 Seconds (A Collection Of Music From Around The World)) Dirter Promotions 10DPROM45 *Faceless: Dusty Empire (album - Faceless) Planet Noisebox PLAN ONE *Drumhead Meets Ninja Shark: Maxi Dub (album - Dangerous Dub Part III) Copacetic COP LP 007 *Neil Landstrumm: The Fool (12" - Mockba EP) Sativae TIVA010 *Gigi Galaxy: Swing Sexy (v/a album - The Seductive Sounds of Teknotika) Eye Q (UK) 014 *Advocate: Presumed Guilty (12") Criminal Communications CRIM003 01:27:53-01:41:05 04 September 1997 *Conemelt: Under The Hood (12" - Rocker's Ruin EP) Ill ILL003 *Inigo Kennedy: Seaweed (12" EP - The Silent Tantrums) Missile MISSILE 27 *Cornershop: What Is Happening? (album - When I Was Born For The 7th Time) Wiiija WIJLP 1065 01:41:05-01:47:38 20 August 1997 *Extreme Noise Terror: Punishment Solitude (album - Damage 381) Earache MOSH 173CD #''' *T.I.C.: Controlled Explosion (12") Second Movement Recordings SMR 28 '''01:47:38-02:37:08 09 September 1997 *Ant Hill: Bad Mans Fingers (12") PuSH Recordings PuSH007 *Audio Pancake: Central Heating For Kids (12" - Tandoori Nights) Karmic KARM003 *Faces: Moment (10") Primate Recordings PMTEN 003 *Give Up: Trouble (12" EP - Give Up) Ambush AMBUSH 03 *Errol Wallace: Bandit (split 7" with Aston Borrott - Bandit / Family Man Mood) Escort ES 217 *Luke Slater: Freek Funk (Steve Bicknell Lost Mix II) (12") NovaMute 12NoMu56 *Stereolab: The Flower Called Nowhere (album - Dots And Loops) Duophonic Ultra High Frequency Disks D-UHF-D17 *Disciples Meet Rootsman: Dub Conspiracy (album - Rebirth) Third Eye Music TEMLP007 *Misty In Roots: Mankind (album - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite PU 003 ALB *Concept 2: Unlock The Secrets (12" - No Mistake) Ram RAMM 19 *Recoil: Luscious Apparatus (12" sampler - Luscious Apparatus, Drifting, Stalker, Shunt) Mute PSTUMM159 snippet 02:37:08-03:45:34 10 September 1997 ''probably'' *Aston Borrott: Family Man Mood (split 7" with Errol Wallace - Bandit / Family Man Mood) Escort ES 217 *Kid Koala: Statics Waltz (Lo-Fi Version) (10" promo - Scratchappyland) Ninja Tune ZEN 10KK *Fred Locks: All Is Vanity (7") XTerminator *snippet *Vice: Blaze It Up (12" - The Pressure EP) Tresor TRESOR 75 *snippet *Natural Mystic: Tension (Spirit Remix) (10" - Tension / Slow Waves (Remixes)) Moving Shadow SHADOW 91R *Piano Magic: Borth Of An Object (album - Popular Mechanics) i IRE21 *Journeyman: Eugolana Box (album - National Hijinx) Ntone NTONE 24 *03:06:55 jingle *Righteous Mom: Arms Inside *Wes Dakus' Rebels: Side Winder *Curve: Chinese Burn (Steve Osborne Mix) (12") Universal UMT 80423 *Full Moon Scientist: Doc Hope (12") Botchit & Scarper BOS2009 *Fall: Ten Houses Of Eve (album - Levitate) Artful ARTFUL LP8 *03:26:37 *jingle *LF Peee: Who's On The Turntables (v/a album - Return Of The D.J. Vol. II) Bomb Hip-Hop BOMB 2003 *Visitors: Reality Check (12" - Reality Check & Good Vibes EP) Matsuri MP31 *Asian Dub Foundation: Tribute (split 12" with Euphonic - Tribute / Way Of The Exploding Fist) Sub Rosa QUANTUM605 *And to end tonight's programme - edit *'03:45:34-end' Mary Anne Hobbs File ;Name *dat_139.mp3 ;Length *03:57:39 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Unknown